The Inu Crews Reaction to Music
by cute kitten luver
Summary: WEEEEEE!I am doing this do dad hoochie thing and I suck at summeries!
1. Cahpter 1

Ok. this is called Inuyasha and Crews reaction to Music. It's a song fic sorta.sorry suck at summaries!  
  
Chapter 1, Inu crew meets Pop. Britney Spears OverProtected  
  
Kagome dragged her 4 friends Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippou up to her room to stay for a few days. She had decided that since the were here, she would see how they reacted to music. She dragged out her boom box and told her friends to sit down somewhere. 'Thud'.  
  
"SORRY INUYASHA!!"  
  
I need time, love, joy  
  
I need space, love  
  
I need time, love, joy  
  
I need space, love  
  
I need... me  
  
Action!  
  
Say hello to the girl that I am  
  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
  
There must be another way  
  
'Cause I believe in taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do  
  
God I need some answers...  
  
CHORUS  
  
What am I to do with my life?  
  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
I tell them what I like, what I want and what I don't  
  
But everytime I do, I stand corrected  
  
Things that I've been told, I can't believe what I hear about the world  
  
I realize I'm overprotected  
  
There must be another way  
  
'Cause I believe in taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do  
  
God I need some answers...  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
I need time... love... I need space  
  
I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
  
What I what what what I'm gonna do about my destiny  
  
I say no, no... nobody's telling me just what I wanna... do do  
  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be someone else but me...  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
  
What I what, what, what I'm gonna do about my destiny  
  
I say no no... nobody's telling me just what I wanna... do do  
  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be someone else but me.  
  
Kagome was surprised to see what had happened, they were all staring blankly at her. Then she relized it, Inuyasha was being overprotective of HER! Inuyasha wouldn't meet her gaze, she walked over to him and propped his head up and said two words, "Thank you."  
  
Like it????? I hope so!  
  
CHORUS - repeat 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I haven't updated this stupid thing in sooooo long! O well. Anyway I decided to just slap on some songs that actually MEAN something.oooooooooo well! I AM gonna need suggestions 4 more songs!  
  
Chapter 2 Jewel- Standing still  
  
"I don't know what kind of shit you are trying to pull bitch, but we need to go find jewel shards!" Growled a furious hanyou. Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored him. She popped in an other C.D. and pressed play. Immediately a song started to play.  
  
Cutting through the darkest night are my two headlights  
  
Try to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here  
  
To the twilight  
  
There's a dead end to my left  
  
There's a burning bush to my right  
  
You aren't in sight  
  
You aren't in sight  
  
CHORUS  
  
Do you want me  
  
Like I want you  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
Beneath a darkened sky  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
With the scenery flying by  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
Out of the corner of my eye  
  
Was that you passing me by  
  
Mothers on the stoop  
  
Boys in souped-up coupes  
  
On this hot summer night  
  
Between fight and flight  
  
Is the blind man's sight  
  
And a choice that's right  
  
I roll the window down  
  
Feel like I'm gonna drown in this strange town  
  
Feel broken down  
  
Feel broken down  
  
CHORUS  
  
Sweet sorrow - He said call tomorrow  
  
Sweet sorrow - He said call tomorrow  
  
CHORUS  
  
Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou all gagged. Kagome looked at them with amusement. 'Guess they don't like mushy songs' was all she thought as she took out the C.D. and replaced it with a better one.  
  
Work with me!! I cannot think of any other songs GAH!! I am such a chikuso baka!!  
Cute kitten luver 


End file.
